


share some skin

by cherrypi3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, jaehyun is weak, taeyong is clingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypi3/pseuds/cherrypi3
Summary: taeyong wants jaehyun’s attention. all. the. time.





	share some skin

**Author's Note:**

> here’s a bunch of drabbles i put together bec they kind of have the same theme idk

_wait_, jaehyun exhales as taeyong pounces on him.

he steps further inside the room, chuckling at said man who’s now tightly clinging to his waist, before sliding an arm across taeyong’s torso and pulling him closer.

taeyong clumsily pulls at his shirt, tugging down before wriggling his way out of jaehyun’s hold. he puts his hands on the sides his face instead and hauls him in for a kiss.

_don’t leave me_, taeyong mumbles against jaehyun’s lips, eyes closed as he licks through the seam of his mouth. he trails kisses down his jaw, only stopping at his neck to nuzzle it with his nose.

jaehyun only blinks at him for a while, clearly surprised, before snapping out of it and wrapping his arms back around taeyong’s waist. he plants a soft kiss on the side of his head, eyes him curiously. _what’s gotten into you?_

taeyong’s brows furrow. he presses his lips against jaehyun’s shoulder and his answer comes out muffled and shy. _missed you, that’s all._

jaehyun pauses, still confused. _i was only gone five minutes—_

_five minutes too long! _taeyong exclaims, peeking up at jaehyun with his nose scrunched, ears red and cheeks hot, tiptoeing to press another kiss against his lips.

_jaehyunnie_—

_not yet._

_but jae—_

_not yet._

_but i’ve been waiting for a long time already!_ taeyong stresses, exasperated.

jaehyun, sitting quietly on the edge of the mattress, lets out a defeated sigh. he looks up from the fresh laundry, one of his tshirts resting warmly on his lap, a brow quirked at his boyfriend who was currently leaning on the door frame. _it’s been less than 2 minutes, baby._

taeyong juts out his lips into something resembling a pout, walks to the foot of the bed. his eyes drag lazily across the pile of clothes. _but what's taking you so long?_

jaehyun grins despite himself, snorts, and resumes folding the tshirt. _babe, you do know i’m folding my clothes, and the clothes you forgot to wash for two weeks, and the shirts you bought from the store, right? and the jeans you said you'd wash but didn’t? and that sweater you left behind the bed for like a month?_

_riiiiight, right_, taeyong deadpans, looking bored of the conversation, his hands resting on the side of his hips. _so when will you be done?_

jaehyun bites back a smile. _in a bit._

there's a pause and jaehyun thinks taeyong’s finally letting it go, especially when he starts walking back to the door, his footsteps echoing quietly across the room. but then he stops midway and swivels around, looking conflicted. jaehyun looks back at him again.

_so, __um,_ he purses his lips, shifting his weight from one foot to another. _how long is a bit?_

jaehyun takes a sharp inhale before sighing loudly, wordlessly proceeding to toss all the clothes back in the basket. he keeps a quick mental note to finish them later. he lifts it up with both hands and drops it on the side of the bed before reaching for taeyong’s arm, pulling him to the mattress and onto his lap. _long enough, i guess._

  
the movie plays in the background, the theme song of titanic soft in the air as the two snuggle comfortably on the couch, more focused on each other than the film itself.

jaehyun’s got his limbs wrapped around the older boy, a tangled mess of arms and legs in the living room and two pillows left on the floor when taeyong shifts above him, hiding his face against his neck.

_don’t you ever get sick of me? being around you all the time, getting jealous, not letting you have time with anyone else, _taeyong trails quietly, fingers tracing circles on jaehyun’s chest. _if i were you, i’d get sick of me._

jaehyun hums jokingly, watching rose clasp onto jack's frozen hand, then glancing at taeyong who was cuddling against him like a baby. _of course not._

_are you lying?_

jaehyun clicks his tongue, a quick pang hitting his heart as he watches rose let go, the frozen jack slowly sinking in the water, and he holds taeyong tighter, pressing his lips on the smaller boy's forehead before whispering against his skin.

_no._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
